Dance To My Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: One year after Frisk frees the monsters, they are still trying to adjust to life on the surface. But when a ghost from Sans' past comes along with a few humans, the monsters find they are still in danger. Will they make it or will there be a RESET?
1. A Huge Shock

**This is another Undertale chapter story that took root in my mind sometime back and I've been itching to write it for a while now. :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Laura, Amber, Dylan, and Hurricane. Any songs mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: This story takes place a year after the game and is Post Pacifist route. This story also features GrillbyxOC and PapyrusxOC. Toriel and Asgore have remarried and Sans is Frisk's dunkle.**

 **Alright now, on with the story! :)**

* * *

 **Dance To My Heart**

 **Chapter 1: A Huge Shock**

Frisk let out a giggle as she held out her arms, pretending she was flying, which she essentially was doing, courtesy of Sans making her float with his telekinesis as they approached Grillby's restaurant. The skeleton smiled up at the young girl and used his telekinesis to open the door to the restaurant. Grillby was the only one inside at the time as it was still a couple hours before he opened for business, but had been expecting the skeleton and young girl and so had left the door open.

Sans carefully made Frisk fly through the open doors and she giggled again. "Uncle Grillby! Catch me!" She called out.

The fire elemental turned calmly from his work and smiled, coming around the counter and holding his arms ready to catch the eleven-year-old child as the joke-loving skeleton made her fly into the taller monster's arms, only releasing her from his telekinesis when Grillby had her in a warm, secure hug. Sans entered the restaurant and locked the doors for his friend before walking up to them. "What's up, Grillbz?" He asked.

"Nothing much, Sans," Grillby answered while Frisk hugged him happily, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You haven't run into any haters, have you?" The skeleton asked in concern.

"Thankfully, not lately," the fire monster said. "And I haven't had a repeat of them tagging my windows or the sides of the building."

Sans let out a sigh of relief. "Good," he said. "It's bad enough we have to deal with hate groups at Toriel and Asgore's home."

Frisk sniffled a little. "Why are those people still being so mean to Mom and Dad?" She asked.

"Because they are choosing to be ignorant instead of open-minded like you, little one," Grillby said, rubbing her back. "It seems there are a lot of ignorant people, but I have seen many open-minded humans reach out to help us."

The three were quiet until all of a sudden, a strange sound filled the room and they looked to see something had appeared in the restaurant, but it wasn't customers. At least, not any customers the three had seen before.

There were two shapeless masses that stood before them and the masses had red eyes. "What are those?" Sans asked in confusion.

Grillby gently put Frisk down on her feet and walked forward a little. "May I help you two?" He asked politely, slipping into his role of a professional bartender and restaurant owner.

Without warning, the two things began attacking, going to the tables in the middle of the room and tipping a couple of them over, grabbing the napkin-wrapped silverware and throwing it aimlessly. Sans' left eye quickly lit up with his power and he narrowed his eyes. "I can't get a read on them," he said urgently.

Just then, two humans suddenly materialized between the shapeless masses and Grillby. One was a young adult woman with long black hair and she was wearing a rainbow-colored dress with a large skirt. Her companion was a young man and he was dressed in blue jeans and a light green shirt with white sneakers. In his hands was a recording camera and he was trained on the young woman, who opened her dark brown eyes and looked at the two masses, who seemed to panic and tried to leave. Before Sans and Grillby could consider using their powers to stop the masses, the girl spoke up.

"Don't you want to dance with me?" She asked sarcastically.

The young man pressed a button on the IPod he had with him and the song "Maria" by Ricky Martin began to play. The young woman began dancing in time to the song, but she was doing a bit more than dancing, something that became clear to Grillby, Sans, and Frisk as they watched.

The girl was throwing out kicks, punches, and leaps as the shapeless masses while she danced and in the middle of one leap, she unpinned her skirt and pulled it away from her to act like a matador cape, revealing the rainbow leotard, purple leggings, and white sneakers that she wore under the skirt as she didn't miss a beat, landing lightly on her feet and continuing her dance with the boy filming the incident, occasionally joining the young woman to twirl her around when she got close to him.

Sensing this could get dangerous, Grillby motioned Sans and Frisk to get behind the counter of the bar and they quickly did, watching as the strangest dance they had ever witnessed took place until one of the shapeless masses switched tactics and went to attack the dancer.

She jumped back just as fast and leaned back, her back coming in contact with the bar and she reached up, grabbing Grillby's shirt and pulling him to bend at his waist and almost making him half-lay on top of her just before glass flew over their heads and shattered. The dancer quickly lashed out a kick, knocking back the shapeless mass before giving Grillby an apologetic look. "Sorry," she said in a quick, but apologetic, voice and then leaped up, spinning around until she and the camera boy were back to back and she whipped out her skirt.

Ghostly glowing hands caught the rainbow-colored skirt, but that wasn't what shocked the monsters and the little girl the most. The young woman blinked her eyes and they began glowing yellow and purple while her companion's eyes glowed green and orange. They both smoothly slid back into dancing with the beat, only this time, the ghostly hands moved along with them.

Sans grabbed Frisk and held her tight. "Hold tight to me, Frisk," he said urgently and she obeyed, clinging to him as Grillby stood protectively over them, watching as the dancers' kicks and punches now connected more solidly, weakening the shapeless masses until they were defeated and almost barely standing up.

As the song started to come to a close, a tall black figure appeared, pointing to the shapeless masses and trapping them in a strange substance before they disappeared and he turned to the two dancers, holding his arms out as if he was calling for his children.

The young woman and young man didn't hesitate and before their impromptu audience's eyes, just as the song finished on a flourish, all three disappeared as the dancer and camera boy spun into the tall figure's arms and quiet settled in the room once more.

* * *

 **Oooh, what's going on? Who are the two mystery humans and the tall figure? Stay tuned to the story and you will find out. :)**

 **Also please leave a review, but absolutely no flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Questions

**Chapter 2: Questions**

After a few more moments of staying hidden, the three came out from behind the counter. "What was that about?" Sans asked, still holding Frisk, who had loosened her grip on him but was still holding onto him.

"I'm not sure," Grillby answered. "But it looks like the boy and girl were trying to keep us safe."

Frisk lifted her head up from Sans' shoulder. "Maybe they were part of a traveling play?" She suggested.

The skeleton gently shook his head. "It was something else," he said gently. "I recognized that tall figure the two went over to, but how was he able to appear for a short time? And who were those shapeless masses?"

The little girl looked up at him. "They didn't look like the beings I saw in Alphys' lab in the Underground," she said.

Grillby shook his head. "No, those poor souls died peacefully when you broke the barrier, little one," he said gently.

"Something's going on," Sans said. "The way those things attacked."

The fire monster looked at him. "You don't think it was deliberate, do you?" He asked.

"I think so, Grillbz," the joke-loving skeleton said. "Although their aim was clumsy, they were definitely aiming at us. And they were also aiming at that girl. A lot of glass flew over where you would have been standing if she hadn't pulled you down like that."

Grillby turned and saw the broken glass littering the floor behind the counter before looking at his two friends. "None of the glass hit you, did it?" He asked, instantly checking Frisk's arms and hands and Sans' hands.

Frisk shook her head. "Dunkle Sans used his telekinesis to keep them from landing on us or cutting us," she said, to the fire monster's relief.

Sans glanced around the restaurant, using his powers to carefully right the few tables that had been overturned and gathering the scattered condiments and silverware, putting them either in the trash or in the sink and getting some new ones for the tables. After that was done, he turned and saw Grillby sweeping up the broken glass. "Good thing I hadn't swept yet," the fire bartender said.

Frisk suddenly clung to Sans. "Dunkle, will those things come back?" She asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I couldn't even get a read on them. They had no stats, nothing."

"Not even…a single trait?"

The skeleton understood what the young girl was asking. "Not even that," he said. "They didn't even have any magic like the rest of us."

Grillby finished sweeping and mopping the floors. "Hopefully there's not a repeat of that today," he said. "Now then, what can I get you two?"

"The usual, please," Sans said.

The fire monster instantly got to work on that while the skeleton held the child in his arms and she hugged him. "They had red eyes," she whispered.

"I noticed that too," he said before realizing why that made her uneasy. "Oh, you mean that demon that you had to face before you could break the barrier."

She nodded. "Dunkle, what if those things were the beings from Alphys' experiments that got too much determination?" She asked. "Is it possible?"

Sans took a moment to think back as he had read the dinosaur scientist's notes and shook his head after a moment. "No, she gave them nearly equal amounts," he said. "Maybe off by a little bit each time, but nothing more than that."

Frisk still looked worried. "What if…What if he's returned?" She asked.

Seeing how frightened his little daughter/niece was, he held her in one arm and wrapped his hoodie around her, zipping it up so that it was like a pouch. This made her not only feel safe, but Sans also did this to reassure her that he'd never let anyone hurt her. "He's gone for good, baby bones," he said reassuringly. "He can't come back, ever."

She sniffled a little, only perking up a bit when Grillby came out with their to-go order and he handed it to them. "I'll put it on your tab," he said to Sans.

"Thanks, Grillbz," the skeleton said. "Be careful, okay?"

The fire monster nodded before smiling as Frisk waved to him. "Bye, Uncle Grillby," she said.

"Bye, little one," he said fondly.

As they were walking for home, Frisk was about to fall asleep when Sans suddenly stopped, his left eye lighting up blue. This immediately caught the young girl's attention. "Dunkle? What's wrong?" She asked, turning her head to see who or what they had run in to, as Sans only activated his powers if something dangerous was nearby.

"Someone's watching us," he said and snapped his fingers, calling up a Gaster Blaster. "Spotlight, scan the area, girl."

The Blaster, whom Frisk had named herself after seeing it was female, immediately moved around, eyes glowing as the dragon-like skull sniffed around like a dog, moving very carefully. Sans stayed still, holding Frisk close to him. Spotlight soon came back and shook her head, gently nuzzling his hand. "Are you sure, girl?" He asked and she gave a light growl in affirmation.

"Was there someone?" Frisk asked.

"Spotlight couldn't find anyone," the skeleton answered. "Maybe they vanished after I called her, because I know someone was there."

"Did you sense their presence?"

"More like I felt eyes on my back," Sans said, but he wasn't joking. "Come on, we're going to teleport."

The young girl clung tight and closed her eyes as Sans teleported them home, landing in the living room. Papyrus, who had been coming out of the kitchen, jumped in alarm and would have scolded Sans for using his teleporting powers especially with Frisk in his arms, but he saw the look on his older brother's face. It was a worried look and Frisk actually looked a bit frightened. "Is…Is that feeling gone?" She asked.

Sans let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I don't feel it anymore," he admitted, setting the bag of food on the coffee table and unzipping his hoodie so that Frisk could wriggle free and go over to Papyrus. The tall skeleton scooped her up and went over to the couch where his older brother looked exhausted, almost as if he had gone into battle.

"Sans, what happened?" He asked in concern.

"You're not going to believe this, bro, but I think someone sent some shapeless masses to attack us and Grillby," Sans said.

Papyrus blinked and realized that Frisk was clinging to him and Sans hadn't made a pun. He sat down beside him. "Please start at the beginning," he said.

The two recounted the events to him and the tall skeleton looked a bit disturbed. "That is odd," he said. "What if the shapeless masses, the two dancers, and the tall being were ghosts?"

"I don't think so," Sans said. "That girl's kicks and punches connected with those shapeless masses every time and we could hear them. Not only that, she was able to pull Grillby halfway down with her to prevent him from getting hit by broken glass."

Frisk nodded. "They weren't transparent enough to be ghosts," she said. "Not even a little transparent like Napstablook usually is."

"She's right," the joke-loving skeleton said. "And the way their eyes glowed. The girl's eyes were the colors of justice and perseverance and the boy's eyes were the colors of bravery and kindness. That wasn't normal."

"Did they have powers?" Papyrus asked.

"No, but those ghostly hands showed up," Sans said. "But they moved with the dancers, so I don't think they were controlling them."

"Then what were they?"

"I don't know, bro."

* * *

Unknown to them, the same girl who had appeared in Grillby's was outside their home and she was watching them through the clear skylight, a Gaster Blaster by her side. She then indicated with her head to her left and the Blaster lowered itself a little and allowed her to step onto its snout before letting her sit on its head as it floated down to the ground and waited for her to climb down before it floated back up beside her.

She held out her right hand in a familiar hand motion of 'stop', only a portal opened just a bit beyond her hand and she and the Blaster stepped through. The tall being turned to them as they entered, opening his arms. "Well done, my daughter," he said. "Did you and Hurricane run into any more trouble?"

"No, Father," she answered. "But Sans almost caught us earlier. If we hadn't gone invisible, he and the Blaster he sent out would have found us."

The tall being nodded. "Be ready," he said. "I'm going to call your sister."

The girl looked at him. "You think…next time, there might be more?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "This was the first time there was two and there was always one before."

She now understood and gently petted Hurricane, who was beside her. "We'll be ready," she said. "Have you found anything else about what's going on?"

"Unfortunately, no," he said. "I will keep researching."

Nodding, the girl went to find her brother, who had his camera out and they reviewed the battle together before training together to work out new moves and battle tactics, readying their minds and bodies for the next battle, which they had a feeling would happen soon.

* * *

 **Hmm. What is going on? Who is the girl calling Father? Are there going to be more shapeless masses appearing? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Déjà Vu

**Chapter 3: Déjà Vu**

Papyrus looked in the fridge, but for once today, he didn't really feel like eating pasta, which was his favorite food. "What's up, Pap?" Sans asked. "You love spaghetti."

"Yes, but…I guess I'm craving something else," the tall skeleton admitted. "Are you and Frisk heading to Grillby's later?"

"Yeah," his brother said. "You want to join us?"

"If you don't mind," Papyrus said hopefully.

"You know I don't mind, bro," Sans said with a smile. Frisk, hearing that Papyrus was going with them to Grillby's, squealed in delight, making both skeletons smile.

It wasn't too long after that they were walking down the path from their home to the fire monster's restaurant when a chill hit the air, making Frisk shiver a little. "Guess that's a sign that Fall is nearly here," the tall skeleton said, removing his scarf and gently wrapping it around the little girl's shoulders and neck. "I'll make sure to find your cold-weather jackets when we get back home, Frisk."

She nodded, giving him a grateful look while cuddling the scarf to herself, making Sans smile as he gently ruffled her hair in affection, which made her smile at him. Grillby was at the door when they arrived and he greeted them warmly. "How are you all doing?" He asked.

"Good, thank you, Grillby," Papyrus said politely.

Frisk hugged the fire monster. "Did those things come back?" She asked.

"No, thankfully, they haven't," he answered.

But just then, they heard a strange sound, one that sounded familiar to Grillby, Sans, and Frisk and they turned to look and now saw three shapeless masses glaring at them with red eyes. The few customers in the restaurant were stunned as well and looked worried. Grillby, fearing a repeat of last time, cleared his throat. "Everyone, outside. Quickly," he said in a firm voice.

The monsters quickly obeyed while Papyrus ushered them to the door and closed it, locking it as well before turning to them. "This is exactly what happened before, isn't it, Sans?" He asked.

"Yeah, bro, only there were just two last time," the shorter skeleton said.

"Now there are three," Grillby said. "And three of us."

"And me," Frisk said. "I'll help too."

"Kiddo," Sans began, but she shook her head.

"Not fighting," she said. "But maybe I can get Undyne or the Royal Guard dogs."

Suddenly, the four of them jumped as two familiar figures and one unfamiliar figure appeared between them and the shapeless masses. "Looks like you came on board just in time, my sister," the dark-haired dancer from before said to the strawberry-blonde headed newcomer.

"Let's break a leg, my sister," the shorter girl answered. "Brother? You ready?"

"Ready," the boy answered, pressing the play button on his IPod while he held up the camera, ready to record.

The familiar tune of the song "Bye Bye" by Jo Dee Messina began playing and the two girls started moving, the taller girl once again wearing her rainbow outfit and the girl she called her sister was wearing a dress that was varying shades of blue. The boy moved gracefully as he recorded, this time wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers.

The blobs charged forward and the girls moved swiftly with incorporating kicks, punches, and leaps into their dance routine. In fact, the moves were so smooth it was hard to tell if the girls were fighting the shapeless masses or simply dancing to confuse them.

The three blobs suddenly surged forward to attack, but the two girls gracefully did a leaping spin, both of them unpinning the skirt parts of their dresses and swishing them around like capes and the new girl's leotard was a sky blue and she too wore white sneakers as her siblings did. As they spun back into the fight, one blob surged forward and knocked into the blonde-haired girl, knocking her back and out of rhythm with the song. She let out a surprised grunt and tried to gracefully correct herself, but lost her balance. Papyrus, seeing this, took two long running strides and caught her just as the blob came forward to attack again, but ran right into the girl's foot as she used the momentum of Papyrus catching her to deliver a sharp kick and knock it back. She glanced up at the tall skeleton. "Thank you," she said before sliding out of his arms and sweeping out her leg to try and catch the blobs off guard.

One blob suddenly charged towards Frisk, but the young man was in front of her, kicking out to stun the blob before stomping his right foot twice. The ghostly floating hands appeared around him and took hold of the camera, which the boy relinquished as he wrestled the blob to the floor, keeping it pinned and away from Frisk.

The dark-haired girl threw her skirt into the air and saw it got caught by the ghostly hands, but the blob she had been battling moved a bit faster than she had anticipated and she leaned back, her back hitting the bar and forcing her to lean back more to avoid more attacks. Grillby, seeing that she was running out of room to maneuver, quickly turned to the two skeletons and the child behind him. "Quick! Behind the bar!" He said urgently.

Papyrus scooped up Frisk and Sans and followed the fire monster to behind the bar and crouched down, releasing his brother and niece, but they didn't move much except for hugging each other and holding on as they peered over the counter to watch the battle. Meanwhile, the dark-haired girl did run out of room to maneuver with her back to the bar and the blob reached forward to grab her. Grillby, however, was two seconds faster and grabbed the dancer's arms, pulling her over the bar and to him. She didn't struggle, but grabbed onto his shoulders. "Quick! Lift me up!" She said urgently.

Without hesitation, he did so and they watched as she kicked up at the same time, effectively doing a handstand on Grillby's shoulders and holding it for a few seconds before her lower body swung down sharply, her feet coming down in an attempt to plow into the shapeless mass, but it moved too fast and reared up, about to strike her. "Sister, look out!" The boy cried out as he was suddenly thrown off the blob he had been holding down.

The blonde-haired girl fighting the third blob got knocked back a bit too. "We need more help!" She cried out.

Just as Sans was considering calling up Spotlight to help out, another Gaster Blaster appeared on the scene and grabbed the blob about to hit the dark-haired girl. "Hurricane!" She called out in relief before she jumped up and landed on the bar in a crouch, her eyes glowing yellow and purple like before and Hurricane's eyes matched hers.

The boy moved up beside her, his eyes glowing green and orange. "Let's finish this," he said.

The blonde-haired girl's eyes began glowing blue and indigo. "I agree," she said.

The three dancers each held out their right hands, which each began glowing the same colors at their eyes and Hurricane moved quickly, grabbing the three shapeless masses and biting down hard on them, defeating them. The tall figure that Sans, Frisk, and Grillby had seen last time appeared again and the three dancers wasted no time as the song started to come to its closing lines in running to him. He held his arms open, catching the new girl and the boy, who both disappeared instantly as did Hurricane as the song hit the last few words and on the very last note, the dark-haired girl made it to the figure's arms and he caught her just before the disappeared with the last word of the song.

The bar was now completely silent and the four looked at each other wondering what was going on. "Something's wrong," Sans said, his voice dead serious.

* * *

The three dancers and tall figure who appeared back in their home in their dimension felt this too. "Father, those shapeless masses…something wasn't right," the dark-haired girl said.

"I sensed that too, Laura," the tall figure said. "They moved as if they knew your moves."

"You mean, like they had brains?" The blonde-haired girl asked.

"Yes, Amber," he answered.

The boy checked the video. "Gaster, this means…we're going against something more than just shapeless masses that are just appearing. What if…someone is sending them?"

"It is possible, Dylan," he said. "Either way, the battle has just reached a new point."

Laura and Amber looked at each other worriedly and looked at Dylan, who looked equally worried. "This means that…no matter how hard we train…we could easily lose the battle," he said.

"Yes," Gaster said, looking worried and a bit weary. "Go rest now, children. We will seek more information after we rest."

"Father," Laura said as she went up to him, her expression worried. "What if…What if we do lose?"

He gave her a saddened look. "Then lives will be changed," he answered. "Permanently and…forever."

* * *

 **Uh-oh. Sounds like things are going to get more intense. Hopefully Laura, Amber, and Dylan can handle it. And yes, Gaster is the one Laura calls 'father'. The reason she does will be revealed later.**

 **Next chapter: Amber and Laura seek out someone who might be able to help them and Gaster finds a clue that leads to a horrific conclusion. Stay tuned! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. New Knowlegde

**In this chapter, I own Tala, Tornado, Opa, and OceanPatch, which is an Undertale AU I came up with. :) I still own my OCs and Undertale belong to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New Knowledge**

Dylan headed for his room to look over the footage of the fights while Amber and Laura quickly headed for the home of someone who they hoped could help. Arriving at the home, Laura knocked firmly on the door and it was opened by a female skeleton who wore a purple shirt, a long-sleeved purple-and-pink patched shirt, white jeans, and purple-and-pink sneakers. Her long blonde hair hung down behind her shoulders and back. "Laura. Amber," she greeted. "Come in. I'm glad you're here."

"Tala, how is the AU you guard?" Laura asked.

"OceanPatch is recovering," Tala said. "We had a rather bad scare yesterday."

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"Tornado found some shapeless masses in our home," the OceanPatch protector said as the purple-and-pink patched Gaster Blaster appeared beside her. "Thankfully, Opa and I with Tornado's help were able to defeat them."

"Something's changed then," Laura said in worry. "We just finished battling three of those blobs in the Classic Timeline."

Tala looked alarmed. "Three?" She asked. "How many battles have you had with them in the Classic Timeline?"

"Only two so far," the dark-haired dancer answered. "But the first time, there was only two."

"Not only that, they seem to be able to fight back now," Amber said.

Gaster suddenly appeared in the room, giving Tala an apologetic look. "I believe I know the reason those shapeless masses are appearing in our Timeline and there something else that's rather disturbing," he said.

"What have you found, Father?" Laura asked.

"Dylan examined the videos he took and the battles are getting harder, which means those blobs are desperate to get to the Classic Timeline to RESET it," Gaster said.

"RESET it?!" Amber asked in shock.

"Yes," he answered.

"Is it Chara or Flowey?" Laura inquired, worry in her voice.

"No," Tala said softly. "It's something beyond that. Those children are at peace."

"I believe someone is sending the blobs as either a test or to gain access," Gaster continued. "Or possibly after a target."

Everyone felt horror fill them at this and Tala stood up, seeing her mate, Opa, come in and she went up to him and hugged him before turning to the girls. "Be careful," she cautioned. "Laura. Amber. There's something you two have to do. Seek partners in Grillby and Papyrus. They'll protect you."

Both girls turned a bit red and looked somewhat disturbed by what Tala was telling them they had to do, but Gaster shook his head. "No," he said firmly. "Those blobs are already going after Grillby and Frisk, which they shouldn't be."

"Why?" Amber asked curiously, but also having a bad feeling about it.

"Whoever is behind this, sending the blobs, is looking to stop anyone from preventing a RESET," the skeleton said, looking worried.

"But Father, only Frisk has the ability to RESET, not Grillby," Laura said.

"True, but Frisk is fond of Grillby," Gaster pointed out.

The dark-haired girl gasped. "The first time Dylan and I fought the blobs in Grillby's restaurant, one went to attack Grillby and I had to react fast to stop it," she said.

"And Dylan had to jump in front of Frisk when another blob went after her," Amber said.

Opa, who was OceanPatch Sans, cleared his throat. "When did the blobs start showing up?" He asked.

"They began appearing a couple years ago, but would be pulled apart by the void," Gaster said. "A year ago, it was just an occasional blob, but now…there are more."

Laura looked at him. "Father, remember the night you and I suddenly woke up to a strange sound, but found nothing?" She asked. He nodded. "It was only a day after Frisk had broken the barrier, right?"

The skeleton's eyes widened. "Yes, it was," he said.

Amber caught on. "What if…the barrier kept those blobs from going anywhere and allowed only us to move about? But now that it's gone…," she trailed off.

"There's nothing to keep them from repeatedly trying and breaking through to the Classic Timeline or others such as ours," Opa finished, looking angry and his magic eye lit up a mixture of varying shades of blue. Tala's eyes lit up pink and purple, which Tornado's eyes mimicked.

Laura and Amber both looked horrified as they began to think what could happen if the blobs did manage to get past them. "If they're after Grillby and Frisk, they could go after the others," Amber said. "We'd be fighting the ones that appear and others could appear while we're busy and attack."

"And the monsters surprised by the attack wouldn't be able to defeat them," Gaster said.

Laura had been quiet for a bit and now looked at Tala. "Tala, why do you think Amber and I should seek partners in Papyrus and Grillby?" She asked.

"They helped you this last time, yes?" The blonde-haired skeleton asked.

"Yes, they did," Amber said, realizing that Papyrus had caught her when she was knocked back and Laura remembered that Grillby had lifted her up so she could do a headstand and smash into the blob from above, but it had moved before Hurricane had grabbed it.

"Then they are now a big part of this," Tala said. "Amber, you have the qualities of patience and integrity. That mixed with Papyrus' bravery is a strong combination. Laura, you have the qualities of perseverance and justice. Those mixed with Grillby's sense of justice can make you stronger."

"As the blobs are getting stronger and our battles getting tougher, you need to increase your strength and strategy," Opa said. "Even tell Papyrus and Grillby what it going on so that they understand."

"That would put them both in graver danger," Gaster said uncertainly. He then shook his head. "I'm afraid the shapeless masses may next appear elsewhere other than Grillby's first."

Laura went up to him and hugged him. "Hurricane and I will keep watch for them, Father," she said. "And we'll immediately jump in to help if those things do appear anywhere near Frisk or her family."

He nodded. "I think the pieces of this mystery are starting to fall into place," he said softly.

"You must all be vigilant and be exceptionally careful," Tala urged. "Opa and I will let you know if any more occurrences happen."

Nodding, Gaster held his arms out, which prompted Laura and Amber to go into his embrace and he held them close before teleporting back to their home. Dylan met them and looked as worried as they felt and they told him what had happened.

"There's something I've noticed," he said. "Those blobs are missing parts of themselves, which is why their attacks are a bit clumsy, although if they get too close, they become less clumsy."

"Which means the void is causing them trouble," Gaster said.

"But what if the void's interference isn't enough soon?" Amber asked.

"Then as Father said, lives will be changed permanently," Laura said. "The whole Classic Timeline will fall apart with no hope of ever being restored."

* * *

 **Next chapter: Gaster's fears come true.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. A Change

**Chapter 5: A Change**

Sans was resting on the couch while Papyrus made dinner and Frisk was in her room getting ready for bed. The hoodie-wearing skeleton just couldn't shake the thoughts of what had happened earlier at Grillby's from his head. The three shapeless masses, the two strangers returning with a third dancer, again protecting them and battling the blobs, but almost getting hurt and forcing Grillby and Papyrus to intervene and help.

"What is going on?" He asked himself and then thought back to the tall black-cloaked person that appeared twice now and the dancers had gone to him willingly. "How did he escape the Void? He's trapped there."

Sans now knew it was Gaster who had appeared and teleported the dancers away when he had arrived. Gaster had been his and Papyrus' older brother, but doing work in the lab had changed him to be a bit cold towards others. Then the horrible accident in the lab that made the tall skeleton disappear into the Void. Frisk had seen him here and there in the Underground before she had broken the barrier and freed the monsters, but she hadn't seen Gaster since she had last seen him in Alphys' lab. The joke-loving skeleton now remembered how the dancers had run to Gaster willingly, even though they made the move part of their dance, they still ran to him. "It was like they knew him," he said softly to himself. "And their eyes. They glowed. I've never seen human eyes do that before."

All of a sudden, he heard a now-familiar noise and turned his head to see a shapeless mass had appeared up near the bedrooms and seemed to be headed for Frisk's room. Sans was on his feet in an instant, his left eye lighting up along with his hands. "Pap! We've got an intruder!" He called to his brother.

Papyrus rushed out of the kitchen and was horrified to see the shapeless mass was trying to get to Frisk's room. "Frisk! Stay in your room!" He called to his niece, who had peeked the door open a little to see what was going on, but quickly shut it fast and locked it when she saw the shapeless mass and heard her uncle's warning. The tall skeleton now held out a hand, a long bone appearing in his hand as his eyes lit up orange, ready to fight and defend not only the house, but also his family, something Sans was also ready to do.

Just like before, the shapeless mass had red eyes and turned to them, moving a bit faster than the previous ones, but still slow enough to where the brothers could block the attacks and stun it with their attacks. They managed to get it down to the first floor where it seemed to get more desperate and began attacking with a bit more frenzy that the skeletons managed to defend themselves against until the same blaster that had appeared in Grillby's restaurant now appeared and chomped down on the shapeless mass, making it squirm before the blaster bit down harder.

A portal then appeared and the dark-haired girl they had seen earlier jumped out of the portal and glanced around, spotting the blaster and the shapeless mass quickly and she blinked, her eyes again glowing yellow and purple before she let out a whistle and held out her hands. Just as the blaster flung the shapeless mass toward her, a portal opened in front of her hands and closed just as the mass disappeared inside it. The portal she had jumped out of closed behind her as well and she glanced around before looking at the blaster. "Hurricane, search the house," she said. "Make sure there are no more of those things here."

With a nod, the Gaster Blaster did as he was told, searching the house all over before floating down to her and giving a small growl, to which she nodded but also looked gravely worried. "It shouldn't have been here," she said. "We need to tell Father."

Just as she was about to call another portal, a blue glow surrounded her and made her turn around to face the two skeletons and Frisk, who was clinging to Papyrus. "Not so fast," Sans said, his hand glowing blue. "You better explain yourself and explain what's going on. This is the third time we've seen those things. What are they? And why do you and the others appear when they do? And who are you?"

Laura shook her head sadly. "I can't tell you," she answered. "I've already endangered you three."

"If those things are after something or one of us, we deserve to know what's going on," Sans said sternly.

"I'm sorry," she said, remorse in her voice.

Hurricane snuck up on Sans and gently grabbed him in his jaws, surprising the skeleton into releasing Laura, who looked at the blaster. "Hurricane," she said and it floated up to her. "Stay here and guard Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus until I send for you."

He gave a soft growl of agreement and floated closer, gently nuzzling his snout into her shoulder and she gently petted his nose. "I have to let Father know about this incident," she said gently to him.

Nodding, Hurricane went over to the other three and Frisk backed away, hiding a little behind Papyrus in fear, something Laura noticed and smiled gently. "Don't be afraid. He won't hurt you," she reassured them before opening a new portal and disappearing into it, searching for Gaster as soon as she arrived at their home.

* * *

The tall skeleton was looking over some papers when she arrived. "Father, you were right," she said. "One of those shapeless masses appeared in Sans and Papyrus' home. It was after Frisk."

Gaster stood up abruptly, worry on his face. "It entered my brothers' home?" He asked, his voice tight with worry. "Did it get to the child?"

"No," Laura answered. "Sans and Papyrus were holding it at bay while Frisk was hiding in her room when Hurricane and I arrived. He's with them now as I told him to stay and guard them."

The tall skeleton sighed in relief. "Good," he said. "But…why the change? And so soon? You, Dylan, and Amber just battled three of them not a few hours ago."

Amber suddenly came running in, a look of fear on her face. "I found a break in the wall that keeps us safe from outside," she said.

"A break in the wall?" Laura asked in horror. Gaster had managed to create safe areas in the voice, but if there were breaks in the walls, that meant something was either trying to break down the safe areas or break into them.

"Yes," Amber said. "But nothing was stolen, which I found odd."

"That would explain why the papers you and your siblings had brought me had been on the floor when we arrived after battling those three masses at Grillby's," Gaster said.

"Were any of the papers stolen, Father?" Laura asked.

"No, they're all here," he said. "But…it means that someone broke in and found where Sans and Papyrus were to get to Frisk."

Dylan, who had just come up behind the two girls, caught that last sentence and looked worried. "Was there another attack?" He asked, worry in his voice as he quickly calculated the probability on his computer. "But…that's never happened before."

"It did this time," Amber said. "Laura and Hurricane just battled one that made its way into Sans and Papyrus' house."

"That means there's more masses coming," Laura said. "And they're losing less and less of themselves in crossing the void to reach their goal."

It was quiet a moment before Gaster stood up again. "If that is true, then we've been betrayed," he said, his voice solemn.

"But no one but us knew about our mission or what those masses are after," Dylan said in worry.

"Then who broke in?" Amber asked.

Unfortunately, no one had an answer to her question or the other questions running through their heads.

* * *

 **The mystery gets deeper. Next chapter: A desperate measure is taken, but is it the right one? Stay tuned to see. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. A Hard Decision

**The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride movie and the song "He's Not One Of Us" belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Hard Decision**

Gaster called Dylan into his office and he looked very worried. "Dylan, I'm afraid of something," he admitted.

"What, Gaster?" The boy asked.

"Whoever is sending these blobs is someone who knows exactly what's going on when those blobs enter the real world," the tall skeleton said. "But they are unable to find out what's going on here in the void."

He now stood up and walked around his desk. "Frisk is the main target," he continued. "I have a theory, but I must look into it more."

"Can I help you with it, Gaster?" Dylan asked.

The skeleton gently shook his head. "I need you to take your sister and cousin to the other hiding place," he said.

Instantly knowing what the scientist meant, the boy headed out, quickly finding Amber and Laura. "Girls, we got to move," he said urgently.

"What did Father say?" Laura asked earnestly.

"Someone knows what's going on besides us," he said. "He's got a theory that he's going to look more into, but he asked me to get you girls to the other hiding place."

Hearing that, Amber and Laura wasted no time getting ready and letting Dylan take them to the other hiding place, which was actually another part of the void that was enforced by Gaster to keep anything from getting in and he was the only way to get into the void or even around the void. They now went to him and he quickly opened the portal. "Go! Hurry!" He said urgently and the girls followed their young man inside without question. Gaster then teleported into Sans and Papyrus' home, landing in Frisk's room. The little girl, startled, jumped off her bed and ran, but he caught her. "I'm sorry, little one," he said softly.

"Let go!" Frisk screamed. "Dunkle Sans!"

The short skeleton appeared a moment later, but was too late as Gaster had opened a portal and leapt into it. "No! Frisk!" Sans screamed out as the portal closed and he could do nothing about it. Papyrus came running upstairs and stopped in shock when he saw his brother looking devastated. "Frisk," he heard him whimper.

"Brother, what happened?" Papyrus asked.

"That tall person," Sans said. "He…He took Frisk."

"No," the tall skeleton gasped in alarm before he hugged his older brother, who hugged him as they both cried a bit before heading over to Grillby's restaurant. Grillby sensed something was wrong and when they told him, he dropped the glass he had been drying.

"That…person took her?" He asked.

Sans nodded. "I couldn't get to Frisk in time, Grillbz," he said, his shoulders slumped.

"It's not your fault, Sans," Papyrus said.

"But why did he take her?"

Suddenly, they all looked up as a single blob appeared. "Here we go again," Grillby said, but his voice had no humor.

The second girl from the last time and the boy arrived a moment later. "Let's do it, cousin," she said, blinking once. When she opened her eyes again, they were glowing indigo and blue. The boy nodded and also blinked, his eyes glowing orange and green as he held up the camera and turned the music on.

The song "He's Not One Of Us" from the Disney movie "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride," began playing and Amber moved with the lyrics, surprisingly making quick work of the blob. Sans, recognizing the song as it was one he had heard before, turned to them and glared at Amber. "Where is Frisk?" He growled through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked, looking confused.

"The black-coated man took her," Grillby said in a low voice.

"Gaster took Frisk?" Amber said in shock and shook her head. "No, something wrong. He'd never do that."

"He did," Sans said. "Now, where is she?"

"We don't know," Dylan said, looking a bit lost. Suddenly, Gaster appeared and grabbed them.

"We have to go," he said urgently. "It's worse than I originally thought."

"Gaster, you didn't kidnap Frisk, did you?" Amber asked.

But the tall skeleton didn't acknowledge the question. "We have to get going. Laura is waiting for us," he said. "The first place we were all in has been ransacked."

"When?" Dylan asked.

"Mere moments before we moved," the scientist alien said. "Quickly, we need to go."

He held them close to him and leapt through another portal and Sans jumped to his feet, activating his telekinesis. "Not so fast!" He exclaimed, calling up a few Gaster Blasters. "Where is Frisk?! Bring her back!"

Gaster turned to him. "I'm sorry, Sans. I can't," he said. "You're all in grave danger."

"You're the one who will be in danger if you don't return Frisk," Papyrus growled, a bone in his hands to attack.

"I'm sorry," Gaster said before sending out his own Gaster Blasters, which effectively distracted the other two skeletons and Gaster quickly closed the portal.

"Gaster, why did you kidnap Frisk?" Dylan asked.

"I'll explain everything when we get to our destination," he said. "Laura is waiting for us."

Amber turned to him. "Only one blob came through this time," she said.

"What?!" Gaster asked. "Where?"

"Grillby's restaurant."

The tall skeleton looked horrified. "No, that means…someone already knows she's not in the Classic Timeline anymore," he said as they hurried through the void to the other hiding place.

Sans had quickly battled the blasters with his own, but by the time he got past them, the portal was closed and he fell to his knees. "NO!" He exclaimed, tears running down his face. Papyrus and Grillby helped him up, but they too were upset and a few tears fell down their faces.

The child they loved was now gone and they didn't know where she was or how to get her back.

And the biggest question remained. Why did Gaster kidnap Frisk?

It was a question that sadly had no answer in the quiet that now filled the restaurant.

* * *

 **Why did Gaster kidnap Frisk? And how is the situation worse than what he originally thought? Stay tuned to learn more. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. The Traitor

**Chapter 7: The Traitor**

Laura sat down on the large bed watching Frisk, who was curled up in fear. "Frisk, don't be frightened," she said gently, gently resting a hand on the young girl's back. "If Father brought you here, there was a reason."

The child looked up at her. "Why?" She asked softly.

"I don't know," she said softly.

"What about Dunkle Sans and Uncle Papyrus?"

Laura gave Frisk a comforting smile. "Hurricane will guard them," she said. "And he'll alert me if something's wrong."

She suddenly perked up and stood up quickly. "They're here," she said. "I must go speak to Father. But before I leave, are you hungry?"

Frisk nodded. "A little," she said.

"I'll ask my brother to bring you something," Laura promised as a portal appeared and she stepped into it and it disappeared after she was through.

"How is she?" Gaster asked softly.

"She's still afraid, Father, and very upset," the older girl answered. "Why did you kidnap her? What happened that you felt you had to?"

"Those blobs were after her," he said. "The person who ransacked our first hideout knows her well, because she ran into him before, when she first traveled through the Underground."

"This person been sending the blobs to the Classic Timeline?" Dylan asked.

"Yes," Gaster said and then paused before looking saddened. "It's one of my followers."

Amber and Laura gasped in shock. "But…I thought they disappeared after Frisk broke the barrier," Amber said.

"That's what I thought too," the tall skeleton said. "But unknown to us, one remained behind and found out that I was in the void. He's been trying to get me out."

"But…you're not trapped here anymore, thanks to Frisk breaking the barrier, Father," Laura said. "Why does this follower believe you're still trapped?"

"No doubt he believes the barrier hasn't been broken and has been stuck somewhere where he wouldn't know," Gaster explained. "But he feels he can get me out by getting to Frisk."

"Gaster," Dylan now spoke. "Did you bring her here…to keep her safe?"

"That is my intent, yes, Dylan," the scientist said. "These blobs that this follower is sending are masses of computer cells, computer cells that can be given commands to repair or damage."

Laura's eyes widened. "They were given commands to attack and could form weapons from themselves!" She realized.

"Yes," Gaster said gravely.

"We've got to figure a plan," Amber said. "Or at least find this follower."

"That might not be easy," Dylan said. "That follower could be anywhere in the Underground or even above ground."

"We'll search until we find them," Laura said. "Dylan, why don't you let Amber and I look at the cameras? In the meantime, could you make Frisk something to eat? She's rather hungry and I think some of your delicious cooking will help perk her spirits up a bit."

"Good idea," he said. "Maybe we can help her see we're trying to keep her safe."

Gaster watched as Dylan made some food for Frisk and took it in to her while Amber and Laura observed the cameras closely, but didn't spot much. Amber suddenly sat up straight. "What about the lab?" She asked. "If someone's sending the blobs through, like teleporting, wouldn't the follower need a lot of equipment?"

"She's right," Gaster said.

"I'll go search the lab," Amber said. "We may have to move again."

"I'll set up safe areas that we can access in an emergency," Laura said.

Dylan came out, empty plate in hand. "She's feeling a bit better now, but she's still wary of us," he said.

"I'll go see if I can help her," the tall skeleton said and went to his room, finding the brown-haired girl on the bed but giving him a fearful look, one that made his heart ache. "Oh, little one. I wish the circumstances of us meeting were different."

"I want to go home," she whimpered. "I want Dunkle Sans."

"I know, child. I know," Gaster cooed soothingly, placing a hand gently on her back. "But don't be afraid of us. None of us will hurt you."

Frisk sniffled. "Why did you kidnap me?" She asked.

"You were in grave danger, Frisk," he said. "I couldn't stand by and see you possibly get hurt. Those blobs are becoming more dangerous and they're after you."

"But why?" She asked and then sat up. "Are they…trapped? Is there a part of the Underground I missed when I first came here?"

"No, you didn't miss any part of the Underground," he said reassuringly. "These blobs aren't trapped, but rather, they're being sent by someone, someone who thinks that you're the key to their goals."

"What goals are those?" Frisk asked.

"I recently discovered one goal is to get me out of the void," Gaster explained. "But they don't know that I can travel out of the void now. But because they don't know that, they are going for the absolute goal."

"What's that?"

"A total RESET," the scientist said.

Frisk's eyes widened in horror. "No!" She gasped in horror. "I'll never use that RESET button again. I promised everyone. I even asked Asgore if he'd destroy it for me, but he said I'd have to lose a battle to him for him to do that."

Gaster looked thoughtful. "There might be another way to destroy it, if that's what you're looking to do," he said.

"I want to destroy it," Frisk said. "I don't want anyone to take away the happy ending I worked to get for everyone."

The tall skeleton smiled. "You are a selfless child, little one," he said and reached for her, picking her up. She flinched a bit, but he held her gently. "Shh. I won't hurt you."

She lay her head on his shoulder, soothed by his gentle touch and by his soothing words. "You scared me when you kidnapped me," she said softly.

"I know," he said regretfully. "And I'm truly sorry. But I was afraid we'd be found out if I didn't get you here fast, especially after learning what was going on."

Frisk looked up at him. "Promise you'll take me back home soon?" She said.

Gaster nodded. "I will when it is safe," he promised. "Hopefully, that will be soon."

As he held her protectively, he teleported out of his room to the main room where Dylan was working the computer and Laura was beside him, writing down notes. Amber suddenly came in, looking tired and had black smudges of dirt and brown dust on her face and hands. "Gaster," she said, sounding worried. "You might want to sit down."

He did so and motioned her to sit down too. "Amber, what happened?" He asked.

"There was another blob sent, but this time to the Ruins," she said.

Laura turned in surprise. "But there's nothing in the Ruins," she said. "Toriel and Asgore cleaned that place out when the monsters moved to the surface."

"True, but the blob did find the ribbon that Frisk might have lost at one point."

The child nodded. "I did lose it there," she said. "Did you…get it back?"

Amber smiled at her and handed her the ribbon. "I did," she said. "The blob then…teleported."

Dylan jerked around. "Teleported?" He asked.

The young dancer nodded. "It was called back and I grabbed onto it," she said.

"Amber, you could have been seriously injured," Gaster said with a gasp.

"I know," she said. "But I wanted to find where the follower was."

She paused and Laura sensed something. "Amber, who did you see?" She asked.

"It's someone we never expected," she said softly before taking a deep breath and looking at them all.

"It's Alphys."

* * *

 **Quite a twist, huh? But remember, some things aren't what they appear to be. Curious? Stay tuned. :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Not As It Seems

**Chapter 8: Not As It Seems**

Gaster let out a gasp that echoed through the room and Frisk looked shocked. "NO!" She said sharply. "Alphys wouldn't do that! She's my aunt!"

Laura also looked alarmed. "Amber, are you sure you saw her?" She asked her sister.

The young woman nodded. "It was Alphys," she said. "The lights were all on, giving me a clear view of her. She was controlling those blobs."

"But why?" Dylan asked. "Why would Alphys do that?"

Frisk had tears in her eyes. "N-No, Auntie Al-Alphys wouldn't do th-that," she said, not believing that the gentle dinosaur, her beloved aunt, was behind the blobs coming after her and the others and looking for a complete RESET.

"Does Alphys know about the RESET button?" Amber asked.

The child shook her head. "I never went into battle with her, except at the very end before the barrier broke," she said. "But…she wasn't herself then."

Recalling seeing that, Gaster nodded while he continued comforting Frisk, rubbing her back to soothe her. Laura suddenly sat up. "Father, would Alphys remember you like how Sans does?" She asked.

"No," he said. "Only Sans recalls me through the RESETS. Although, Papyrus might recall me a little, but they would be the only two."

"So how does she know you're trapped in the void, or rather, thinks you're trapped here?"

Dylan looked thoughtful and gazed at Frisk. "Frisk, did you tell anyone about Gaster when you saw him in your journey through here a year ago?" He asked her.

"I only told Dunkle Sans, because I hoped he could tell me who it was," the ten-year-old answered. "He told me it was a scientist named Gaster who had disappeared years ago."

"He didn't tell you that Gaster is his older brother?" Amber asked in surprise.

Frisk's eyes widened. "He is?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes," Laura said gently before she stiffened and stood up. "Something's wrong. Hurricane is trying to tell me something."

Gaster opened a portal. "Hurry, my daughter," he said. "I'll be there shortly."

Without a word, the brown-haired dancer leapt through the portal, racing to get to the skeleton brothers' house where her Gaster Blaster was still at, the call he was sending out to her becoming more urgent and making her decide to call up her power if she needed it.

Meanwhile, at the skeleton brothers' house, Sans and Papyrus were in the living room with Alphys, who seemed very agitated. "Where is Frisk?!" She demanded to know.

Sans, who was close to Alphys, knew she wouldn't get upset very easily and the more upset she would get, the more she'd stutter. So far, she wasn't stuttering and kept asking where Frisk was. Something about her behavior had him a bit on edge.

"Alphys, we don't know where Frisk is," he said truthfully. Papyrus nodded to back up his older brother's statement.

"You must know!" Alphys said, now looking ready to really lose it. "I'll fail without Frisk!"

The skeletons looked at each other curiously. "Fail at what?" Papyrus asked gently.

Before the small dinosaur could say, she fell over as a now-familiar figure appeared behind her, having knocked her out with a nerve blow. The dancer gazed up and saw Hurricane coming towards her. "What happened, Hurricane?" She asked.

He gave a couple short growls and a few whimpers. "She was demanding to know where Frisk is?" Laura asked in confusion and then her eyes widened. "She didn't stutter once?"

Kneeling down beside the yellow dinosaur, the dancer noticed something odd and gasped in alarm. A second later, Gaster appeared and he pulled Laura close to him. "It's worse than I feared," he said.

"Father, she was demanding to find out where Frisk is and she didn't stutter, according to Hurricane," she said.

"Does she know?" He asked.

"We didn't tell her because we don't know," Sans said, his voice sounding a bit sharp.

Dylan then appeared and he looked grim. "She's fallen under someone's power," he said. "Like she's hypnotized."

"Is she?" Laura asked worriedly.

"Yes and no," he said. "Someone is controlling her."

Gaster gasped as his eyes went wider. "My boy, you mean that…someone is using Alphys…as a puppet?" He asked.

Dylan nodded. "Exactly," he said.

When Sans heard that, he got angry. "Who?" He asked, his left eye starting to light up.

But no one answered as the young man disappeared into another portal and Gaster nodded to Laura, who nodded and her eyes lit up yellow and purple as she reached her hands out and tendrils of light twisted around each other and wound around Alphys before the dancer reached down and plucked a small device off from behind the dinosaur's ear. "His hold on her will fade soon," she said. "But I don't understand, Father. Someone is going through a lot of trouble to either reach Frisk or you."

"And we must find out soon, my daughter," he said. "Your siblings are ready to move and have already transferred to another safe area."

He now turned to Sans and Papyrus. "Sans. Papyrus, you two need to go to Grillby's," he said urgently. "Stay there until the danger has passed."

Sans stood up, his left eye glowing a bright blue and Papyrus' eyes were starting to light up with an orange glow. "Where is Frisk?" The shorter skeleton demanded to know.

"I don't know," Gaster replied, which was the truth as he had left the girl with Amber and Dylan, who could have taken Frisk to anywhere in the void.

"You do know where she is," Alphys said, showing she had woken up and was trying to get free. "I'll get Frisk and free you, Gaster."

The tall skeleton looked worried. "She must still be under someone's power, Father," Laura said.

"Yes," he said and his eyes now widened. "Another follower."

The dancer blinked. "Father?" She asked in question.

"It's another follower," he clarified. "He no doubt lured Alphys into her lab and attacked her, putting her under his control."

"Which would mean…oh, no," Laura trailed off in horror.

Gaster opened his arms and she ran into them. "Our final battle is sooner than we expected," he said. "Sans. Papyrus, please hurry to Grillby's. Frisk is safe for now, but you two must hurry. The fate of everyone is in the balance."

"What do you mean?" Papyrus asked.

"Father means if we lose this battle…the world ends," Laura said, her voice filled with horror. "A total RESET that Frisk will have no control over."

That was all Sans needed to hear and he nodded, grabbing Papyrus' hand and teleporting away while Gaster looked at his daughter. "Go get your sister and go to Grillby's," he said. "Dylan and I will protect Frisk."

She nodded and leapt into the portal he created, finding Amber and grabbing her hand. "We have to go now," she said urgently. "The true mastermind is about to strike."

Amber nodded and held her sister's hand as the two leapt into another portal that would take them straight to Grillby's. And into a battle with the highest stakes yet.

* * *

 **Another twist, yes? Next chapter: they all face the real monster behind it all. Who is it really? Stay tuned to find out. Also, Laura and Amber realize that Tala was actually right earlier, but will it be enough? That remains to be seen.**

 **For now, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Determination

**Chapter 9: Determination**

Grillby jumped slightly when both of the skeleton brothers landed at the bar and Sans gave him a serious look. "Grillbz, do you have any customers right now?" He asked.

"No," the fire monster answered. "The last one just left a moment ago."

"You need to lock the door and not let anyone in," Sans said. "For their sake."

Grillby quickly locked the door and pulled the blinds. "What happened?" He asked.

"Gaster appeared with the same dancer we saw the first time," the short skeleton answered. "Alphys had stormed in and demanded to know where Frisk was."

"Demanded?" The bartender asked in surprise.

"She was under someone's control," Papyrus said. "They found a device on her that put her under control of someone they said was another follower."

"Follower?"

"Another follower of Gaster's," Sans explained. "They've figured that the follower thinks Gaster is still trapped and the only way to get him free…is to get to Frisk and…RESET the whole Underground."

Grillby's eyes widened. "RESET?" He asked in horror, remembering when Sans had told him about the RESETs that would put them all in the Underground and wipe their memories. But Sans' memory wasn't altered somehow and he had seen too many RESETs to count. Thankfully, Frisk had never done that, getting them free, but she still had that power. "Would Frisk…? No, she wouldn't do that ever. She promised."

The short skeleton nodded. "She was looking to have that button destroyed, but Asgore said she'd have to be in a fight with him for him to do that and he really doesn't want to engage her in a fight."

"And neither does she," Papyrus said.

Just then, someone appeared, but it looked like a head with no body and had big eyes and a smile that curled upwards in an unsettling way. Sans stiffened and lifted Papyrus with his telekinesis and placed him behind the bar. "That's who they were talking about," he said. "He's the follower."

"Yes, Sans," said the follower. "And now I know where Frisk is, I can RESET this time and get Gaster out of the void for good."

"You'll have to get past us first," said a familiar voice and they looked to see the two girl dancers and their eyes were already glowing brightly with the same colors the others had seen before. "Sister, are you with me?"

"I'm with you, sister," the younger girl said.

The follower growled. "You can't stop me!" He declared.

Music began playing and the monsters instantly recognized the song "Thriller" by Michael Jackson as the two dancers began their dance, gracefully launching attacks and making it look like part of the dance. However, it seemed that they had been right to expect this battle to be much different.

The follower was prepared, moving more precisely and with better accuracy than the blobs they had faced and the dancers were soon back to back. "Another set of eyes would be good right now," Laura said, grabbing her skirt and lashing out a kick, but just missing by a few inches.

Amber spotted Grillby and Papyrus behind the bar and she remembered what their friend Tala had said about them including the two into the dances. "Sister, follow my lead," she said and performed a leap that would have made her worthy to play the lead role of any ballet. Laura followed without question, performing a similar leap and twirling as her sister did, watching the younger girl very carefully.

Seeing this, Amber quickly twirled behind the bar and into Papyrus' arms gracefully, her hands sliding up fluidly to hold his skull gently as she raised herself to be on tiptoe and kissed the tall skeleton right on the mouth. Laura, instantly seeing that her sister was taking Tala's advice, twirled up to Grillby, gently falling forward and forcing him to catch her. Leaning up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his.

The two monsters were quite shocked by this, but the girls gave them no time to ask questions as they pulled them into the dance and though Papyrus and Grillby had not practiced with them before, they had seen the girls dancing many times and quickly adapted while Sans watched curiously, but the reason soon became apparent when the follower tried to attack the girls from behind, but Papyrus ducked, scooping Amber into his arms and gracefully spinning as if he was ice-skating near the floor, coming up just as gracefully, which allowed Amber to throw a kick out at the follower and land the attack solidly.

Grillby lifted Laura up over his head, which allowed her to do a perfect split in the air before swinging her back leg around, one hand grabbing the fire monster's wrist so that she didn't fall before her hands slid to his shoulders and he spun her around as she stuck both legs out in a kick that also landed solidly before she gracefully pulled her legs in, bending them as Grillby slid his arms more solidly around her and leaned her back in a dance dip and keeping her balanced perfectly as the song began to softly end, but the battle was far from over.

Shaking himself from the pain he had received from the two dancers successfully landing attacks on him, the follower glared and his eyes glowed pure white, but before his attack could build up, four others appeared in the form of Frisk, Gaster, a still-bound Alphys, and Dylan, who was recording. Frisk raised her hands, which were glowing red before the other three dancers reached out, their traits mixing with the young girl's determination and right behind the child, Hurricane appeared, blasting the follower with a beam of all the combined traits.

The hold on her now fully gone, Alphys woke up in surprise. "What…What happened?" She asked.

Before anyone could answer, the follower screamed and unleashed his power, which targeted Grillby and Papyrus and they were teleported away before the follower did the same. "NO!" Sans cried out and Gaster echoed his cry.

"He took them!" Frisk exclaimed in horror.

Gaster growled. "I should have known he'd target them," he said, angry with himself. "His obsession…Alphys, did you help him?"

She looked ashamed. "Yes, I did," she said softly. "But…I didn't know…that he was…,"

Frisk went over and hugged her. "It's okay, Auntie Alphys," she said softly. "I knew you wouldn't ever hurt me."

"No, never," the small dinosaur said. "I'm so sorry, though. He made me…nearly hurt you."

The young girl hugged her harder. "I forgive you," she said readily, not blaming her aunt as she had been under mind-control.

"She is right, Alphys," Gaster said gently. "You are not to blame, my dear friend."

Just then, a crackling sound was heard and the follower returned, throwing an injured Papyrus and Grillby to the floor as he began growing, become larger and into a familiar form they had all seen once before. "He's going into Omega form!" Sans exclaimed in shock.

Gaster had helped the two injured monsters into chairs and Alphys assisted him on helping to heal them. Laura and Amber, seeing the two monsters that they truly liked injured, were upset and furious, glaring at the follower. Dylan turned to the girls and nodded. "Are you girls ready?" He asked.

They nodded. "Brother, will you join us?" Laura asked.

"It will be better, cousin," Amber said.

The young man nodded, his eyes now glowing and he joined them, facing the real enemy while the others also were ready to join in, all of them knowing what to do.

"Alright," said Dylan. "Let's get the job done."

* * *

 **Next chapter: will the dancers and the monsters be able to stop the follower for good? Will there be another RESET? Stay tuned to find out! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Together

**Chapter 10: Together**

Laura immediately moved over to Grillby, seeing he was mostly recovered, but still injured. Kneeling by his chair, she took his face in her hands. "Grillby," she said softly, making him look at her and he gently held her hands to his face, giving her a loving look. "I need your help in this battle."

"You have it, my beautiful flame," he said.

Smiling at that, she kissed him and he kissed her back, standing up and holding her to him as a yellow aura surrounded them. Amber went over to Papyrus and helped him up. "Oh, Papyrus, I'm so sorry," she said softly, looking away. A gentle, gloved hand turned her face gently to look back at him.

"For what?" He asked gently. "You've been fighting to keep another RESET from happening. Never apologize for that."

She smiled at him and was surprised when he held her closer and kissed her soundly, making her kiss him back as an orange aura surrounded them. Sans, seeing this, realized what was going on and joined in with Frisk beside him and she hugged him hard and he returned the hug just as firmly. "Don't worry, baby bones, we're all here," he said soothingly before they turned to face the monster that had been causing them so much trouble. Hurricane also came up to stand beside them along with Gaster, who felt a small hand clutch his own and looked to see Frisk was looking up at him, her small face worried and he gently patted her head. "You're not alone in this fight, little one," he said soothingly. "We're here to help you."

She nodded, but looked at the now giant-sized follower, who looked half-crazed with power now and also looked ready to use that power at any point. Dylan took a deep breath as he set aside his camera in a good spot to record everything while he joined in. "This is going to take a lot, Gaster," he said. "Do you think all of us can stop this guy?"

"Yes, but as you said, it's going to take a lot," the scientist said.

Amber looked at them, holding onto Papyrus. "Then as Dylan said, let's get the job done," she said.

The familiar music from "Night On Bald Mountain" began to play and the follower started attacking, tentacles flailing around to catch them or launch attacks, but the monsters and humans moved in sync with the attacks aimed at them. Sans grabbed Frisk and held her protectively as he dodged and threw out barrages of bones and Gaster Blasters. Papyrus and Amber moved almost like they were ice-skating and the tall skeleton called out his bone attacks, even having a long bone in his right hand while Amber gracefully spun around him. Grillby was throwing out fire balls that Laura was kicking right at the follower, her kicks giving the fire balls a boost of speed. All these tactics proved to have a small effect because the follower only grunted a little. Gaster looked at Hurricane. "Get ready," he said.

The blaster nodded and moved upward, a power beam gathering in his mouth while Gaster raised his hands, a purple aura gathering and making his hands glow. Seeing this, Laura instantly knew what her father was up to and looked up at Grillby. "Follow my lead," she said.

He nodded and let her lead him in the dance that brought them closer to Gaster while Amber and Papyrus also danced over to them and Sans and Frisk came over, all of them standing in a close circle. "Gaster, what's your plan?" Amber asked.

In response, he lifted up his purple-glowing hands. "We need to combine our powers all at once," he said. "Hurricane can knock the combined powers into our enemy while we distract him. Dylan, you're going to have to hold it all together for Hurricane."

The young man raised his hands, which began to glow green. "On it," he said.

"The rest of you, together now."

Bones, fire balls, and tendrils colored like the rainbow flowed to Dylan as he gathered them all in a green-colored bubble, forming a shield around them as the follower tried to get in to get them, but the shield prevented that and he continued to pound on it with all his might. Frisk decided to try and at least talk to the follower to end the fight peacefully. "Stop!" She called out to him. "Why are you fighting us?"

He snarled. "To get my master free!" He said. "He's trapped in the void with no way out! I must free him!"

"But he is free," she pointed out. "He's right here with us."

"No, he's not! He's still trapped! There's no escape from the void except to RESET! I must RESET back before my master was lost! I will free him from the void! And you, Frisk, are the one to help me do so!" The follower ranted.

"No!" She cried out. "I promised! I'll never RESET! I'm going to destroy that button forever!"

The follower snarled again, attacking with more fervor as Dylan gathered all the powers into the green bubble. "Okay, I'm about to release it," he said. "But be ready. The shield's coming down too."

"We're ready, brother," Laura said and then she had an idea. "Frisk, can you call up the RESET button?"

The child looked alarmed. "Yes?" She asked hesitantly.

Gaster saw what his daughter had in mind. "You want to destroy the RESET button for good, but it can only be done in a battle," he said to the young girl. "The combined powers can do that, but it must be timed right."

"We can be the distraction," Amber said, looking up at Papyrus, who nodded.

"So can we," Laura said, gently squeezing Grillby's hand and he nodded in return.

Dylan nodded to them. "Get ready," he said and took a deep breath before bringing one hand down, lowering their shield. The two dancers and their partners instantly spun out and began dancing together in quick fashion, distracting the follower who tried to concentrate on them and what the rest of them were doing, but he couldn't watch them all at once.

Amber looked at Papyrus. "Can you lift me up like a ballerina?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course," he said immediately and his hands took a gentle, secure hold on her waist before lifting her up over his head and she held her position well, fully trusting the tall skeleton.

Grillby was standing in a ready position, knees slightly bent and hands held out to catch something. Laura was nearby and ready, watching Papyrus and Amber closely until the young dancer gripped the tall skeleton's shoulder and her legs hung limp almost like she was doing a bridge in the air as Papyrus moved closer to the follower. "I've got you, my lovely dancer," he said.

That was both Amber's and Laura's cue and the older girl did a skip before turning herself into a no-handed cartwheel, Grillby's hands bracing her shoulders to keep her from falling as Amber then kicked up as if doing a pose and Laura also kicked out her leg hard, both kicks hitting their target with precision and distracting him just before Dylan let go of the power-filled bubble and Hurricane spat out a beam of light, hitting both the RESET button floating in front of the green-colored bubble and the bubble itself, which hit the follower dead on.

Defeated, the follower fell over and faded away, destroyed forever. Amber hung her head. "We had no other choice," she said softly.

"I'm afraid you're right, young one," Gaster agreed softly.

Laura ran over to Gaster and hugged him. "Father, is it really over?" She asked. "Are Frisk and the others finally safe?"

"Yes, my daughter," the scientist said, returning her hug. "They are no longer in danger."

Sans came over, holding Frisk, who was clinging to him. "Maybe not, but I think we all need an explanation," the short skeleton said.

Grillby nodded. "I believe that is fair, as we don't know the whole story except for what we've seen," he said.

"They're right, Gaster," Dylan said.

"Yes, they are," the black-cloaked skeleton agreed. "Let's go home and then explanations can take place."

* * *

 **So the follower has been defeated. Next up: everything is explained. Stay tuned!**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Explanations

**Chapter 11: Explanations**

At Sans and Papyrus' house, they all sat in the living room and the monsters gazed at the three dancers, who looked at each other. "Well, one thing we never guessed is that we'd be part of something this huge," Amber said. "I was a student studying choreography and dancing at college, as I was hoping to be a dance teacher after school."

She then sighed. "But…things started going south at home with my dad deciding to leave me and mom, which made it harder for me to be able to attend school because mom couldn't work," she continued. "I found a job and worked hard to try to support us both, but it didn't go well. Then one day, Laura and Gaster appeared and they offered to help us if I helped them out. Laura was looking to be a dancer, and so I said yes. Gaster found a good apartment and put my mom in there and took care of the rent while I became Laura's teacher and in return, she began calling her sister. Since then, I've been helping them, especially when it became clear that we were facing something very dangerous, more dangerous than what we had normally faced."

"What do you mean?" Papyrus asked.

Amber paused and looked at Dylan, who nodded. "We mostly would stop criminals by dancing to distract them, which is where both Laura and Amber decided to have their dance skirts be detachable for when they danced, having colorful leotards as well. This would help police with crime, but they never saw us, like we were ghosts, thanks to Gaster, who could summon his ghostly hands to help us," he said.

"And what about you?" Sans asked. "How did you meet up with them?"

"I was in college too, like Amber, studying photography and media, which included film making, drawing, all the works," Dylan answered. "I had applied to some major movie companies to work for them and develop films, but no one was looking to hire a college kid. So, I kept my camera with me and would just film for fun, when I met Amber, who was dancing to a song in hopes of competing in a dance competition. I offered to help her by videotaping her and we could look over the tape and see if there were any errors. She jumped at it as she hadn't had someone give her an honest critique about her dancing and that's how we became friends, kind of like cousins."

They then turned to Laura, who smiled before looking up at her father, who nodded. "Gaster found me wandering the streets after my foster family kicked me out, not wanting me," she said. "He offered to become my father, which is what any five year old child wants. I accepted and he's raised me ever since, teaching me dancing and everything else I know. Around the time I was ten, we learned that there was something trying to get through the void, but would dissipate because the void was so unstable, although Dad had managed to create some safe areas for us to live and hide in, especially when some of those blobs were trying to get to us, but would always fail, which was when Dad started keeping a close eye on the barrier."

"What do you mean?" Sans asked.

Gaster took a deep breath. "Every time Asgore collected a soul of one of the traits, the barrier would, in a sense, weaken. Not enough for the monsters to escape, but enough where the blobs coming into the void could make it much farther, forcing my daughter and me to retreat further into the void. By blind luck, we learned that if Laura used her dancing in self-defense, it would defeat the blobs temporarily. Seeing this, I began seeking a dance teacher for her, but didn't find one until about two years ago, a few months before Frisk broke the barrier. Laura and I met Amber and invited her to join us as Laura's teacher. She accepted and introduced us to Dylan, who agreed to help us out as well."

"The three of us became close like family," Amber explained. "And we soon began teaching each other new dance moves and Dylan would work with us to fix any errors or point out attacks that were useful. He even began working close with Gaster to try and figure out why blobs were trying to get into the void, or through it."

"Which didn't become clear until after Frisk had broken the barrier and we saw more and more blobs trying to push through," Dylan said. "Gaster and I studied them for a long time before we figured out someone was sending the blobs through to get to the Pacifist Timeline here. But we had no idea they were after Frisk until the two blobs got to Grillby's restaurant that day, the day you first saw Laura and I."

"And when the blobs started to really fight back, we knew something was up, especially when they began going after you guys," Laura said. "We consulted a friend of ours, who told us they had had the same problems with those blobs and advised us to be careful and…even told Amber and I to look for partners in Papyrus and Grillby."

She blushed and ducked her head at saying this, making Gaster chuckle. "Our friends were right, because as the blobs got stronger, the harder it was for Amber and Laura to fight them," he said. "And after seeing that the blobs real target was Frisk…I felt there was no choice but to get her to safety fast, which resulted in me bringing her to the void."

Sans held Frisk close now. "She was safe with Pap and I," he said a bit sternly.

Gaster looked at his younger brother. "If that blob that entered here hadn't been stopped by Laura or she hadn't come when Alphys arrived, under the Follower's control, Frisk would have been kidnapped by them or…possibly erased completely with the timeline being RESET," he said. "None of us could have helped her then."

"Sans, Dad wasn't looking to hurt Frisk," Laura explained. "He wanted to keep her safe and he took good care of her before the final battle earlier today. She was even able to help us. If the Follower had gotten hold of her, we wouldn't have been able to stop him because Frisk would have been his leverage."

The eleven-year-old girl hugged Sans. "She's right, Dunkle," she said. "Gaster's a lot different from what you told me. He's changed a lot."

"And they did save Frisk, Sans," Grillby said quietly.

The joke-loving skeleton nodded. "True," he admitted and then sighed. "Well, since the kiddo's willing to give you another chance, bro, I can too."

"Thank you, Sans," Gaster said with a smile.

Papyrus jumped up and hugged his older brother before going over and hugging Amber. "Is it too forward to say that…I like you more than just friends?" He asked.

She giggled before looking up at him. "In case you haven't noticed, I feel the same way," she said, kissing him on the mouth and he returned the kiss. The others smiled before Laura went over to Grillby.

"We never meant for you guys to get pulled into our battle, but thank you for helping us," she said.

He pulled her closer. "It's not often I get to dance with a beautiful girl," he said. "And you saved me the first time we met, so it was only fair I return the favor by helping."

He gently tilted her chin up. "And you also won my heart," he said before kissing her and she held onto him, kissing him in return.

The timeline was at peace now and the RESET button destroyed forever, meaning no one could take away their lives now.

* * *

 **Well, we are approaching the end of the story. As with all my chapter stories, I am sad to see the story end as I've enjoyed writing them, but even good stories must have an ending to make way for new stories. :)**

 **Next chapter is the epilogue. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

 _Two years later…_

Frisk giggled as she ran down the halls of the grand house that Asgore had had built for them all with help from Mettaton, who had set out to become famous on the surface one year earlier and one thing he did was use his vast fortune to build homes or find homes for homeless people, victims of abuse, and anyone who needed a home. The home the monsters now all lived in was one that the robot star had contributed to, making it the largest house anyone had ever seen with enough bedrooms, bathrooms, and kitchens to house all the families from the Underground, which is exactly what it did.

Sans was currently chasing after the young girl who had freed the monsters as she had playfully taken his hoodie and was trying to outrun him, but Gaster came out of another room and caught her, making her giggle again. Laura came out from behind her father, smiling at her little cousin and uncle, who now accepted Frisk from his older brother and tickled her playfully for a bit until they heard the front door open and went to go welcome the returning monsters home.

Toriel had just gotten home from teaching school and Frisk hugged her soundly, making the goat woman smile and return the hug as Asgore hugged both his wife and adopted daughter, who hugged him back.

Grillby came in next and Laura turned to welcome him and was surprised when he handed her some beautiful flowers. "Oh, Grillby, they're beautiful," she breathed in awe.

"For the most beautiful woman in my life," the fire monster said, making her smile before she hugged him and gave him a loving kiss, keeping it brief because Frisk was watching. While they weren't shy about their love, the two did try to keep the really mushy, lovey stuff to their bedrooms.

Amber came in with groceries in her arms. "Well, I think we've got everything for our Thanksgiving dinner," she said and gasped in surprise when two skeletal arms wrapped around her waist.

"Especially now that you're home, my love," Papyrus said lovingly to her, making her smile as she turned her head and kissed him briefly before heading for the kitchen to put away the groceries with him helping her.

Dylan, who had just come in, smiled as Shyren came out to greet him, giving him a shy smile as she held up her left hand, a simple, but beautiful gold ring on her ring finger, making the others smile.

"Well, it's about time, Dylan," Laura said teasingly, a smile on her face. "It only took you forever."

The young man turned to face his sister. "Did not," he said without heat.

Shyren giggled and hugged him from behind. "Well, it did take almost a year," she said in her musical voice as she then kissed him full on the mouth. Frisk giggled as she covered her eyes, her smile huge as was everyone else's.

Toriel gently cleared her throat, smiling as Dylan gently broke the kiss with Shyren, but then let her drag him away to another part of the house, making them all chuckle as Laura looked up at her father. "Looks like another match, Dad," she said knowingly.

Sans chuckled. "Gaster loved playing matchmaker," he said.

"True, but you didn't think I'd do that to my own daughter, assistant, or niece, did you?" The tall skeleton asked.

Amber, who had heard that, giggled. "Oh, like you had nothing to do with me and Papyrus becoming a couple, hmm?" She asked.

"Or Dylan and Shyren?" Asgore asked with a smile.

"Or me and Grillby?" Laura asked, giggling. "Tala may have suggested the idea of mates, but you were the one to play the matchmaker, Dad."

Caught, Gaster just shrugged. "And from the looks of it, it was a successful endeavor," he countered with a smile. "Despite the stubbornness from you three."

"What? Us? Stubborn?" Amber asked with mock surprise. "Laura, did you hear that?"

"I did," her sister said in surprise. "Dylan, did you hear that?"

"I did," he replied from the stairs where he and Shyren had been coming down to return to them. "I think we should do something."

"But what?" Amber asked.

All three smiled knowingly and turned to Gaster, who looked a bit worried as he began backing up. "He's a bit tall," Laura said. "I think we need a fourth person. Frisk, would you be interested?"

Catching on quick, the young girl squirmed in her mother's arms to be put down and ran over to the other three, who were advancing on the tall scientist, who looked ready to start running at any second.

Everyone watched in confusion, or amusement in Sans' case, as Gaster went to run, but Laura was quick and caught her father, gently tackling him to the floor while Amber and Dylan helped her pin down the tall skeleton and Frisk joined in the fray before eight hands began tickling the tall scientist, who let out a surprised yelp before his laughter filled the house. Sans and Papyrus couldn't help laughing as they recalled the times they would get their older brother back for tickling them to pieces. Seems their niece and friends had learned that Gaster was ticklish from spending time with him.

Frisk giggled happily before she stopped tickling Gaster and hugged him. Seeing this, the other three stopped and smiled at the cute scene as the heroine of the Underground hugged the tall skeleton and he hugged her back, smiling at her.

Undyne came charging in with Alphys behind her. "Hey, everyone! We brought pizza and movies and soda!" The fish woman exclaimed loudly.

Toriel was about to protest that pizza and soda weren't healthy, but then stopped. It had been a while since they had had pizza and soda and she had to admit she was craving some. Grillby also looked ready to protest, but Laura silenced him with a loving kiss. "You've cooked all week, handsome," she said softly. "I think a break is due."

"My thoughts exactly!" Undyne said enthusiastically. The fish woman, after hearing Laura, Amber, and Dylan had stopped a RESET from happening and saved them all, grew to like the three instantly and even saw them as adopted family. Alphys had fully recovered from her terrible ordeal and Undyne was patiently helping her every day.

As everyone gathered in the living room, Sans paused and turned to look at the three dancers behind him. "Thank you guys, for keeping a RESET from happening," he said.

"It was our pleasure, Sans," Laura said as Amber and Dylan nodded, all three smiling.

"And now you three are engaged," he said, a smile coming to his face. "A lot has happened in two years."

Amber nodded. "And things worked out," she said, smiling before looking over at Papyrus. "And I'm glad they did."

"No argument here," Dylan said, gazing at Shyren.

"Ditto," Laura said, giving Grillby a loving look.

It was a happy time for them all.

* * *

 **And that concludes "Dance To My Heart". I want to say a big 'Thank you' to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. You guys all rock! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
